


New Pleasures

by RainbowCosmos



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ace Jon, Just extremely romantic, M/M, Sappy, sleepy handjobs, spoilers for 159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos
Summary: The Scottish highlands have been treating Jon and Martin well, and in the comfort of each other's embrace, they let themselves be vulnerable.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 21
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

The Scottish highlands were treating them well. Almost too well. Jon had done some low-key investigating at least twice just to make sure there wasn’t anything, like, horrifically wrong with the house.

Because there was always cause for alarm when Jon managed to get a full night’s sleep.

Martin says it makes sense that Jon’s tiredness is finally catching up to him now that he’s stopped freaking out for two minutes. Martin also says that the… cuddling probably helps. Jon wouldn’t call it cuddling, per se, because he gets embarrassed when he tries to say words like that out loud. But he does find comfort in having somebody he trusts be close to him when he lets his guard down. That, and Martin had warmed up rather quickly upon leaving the lonely, and is now the perfect source of heat in the brisk countryside this time of year.

They’d had a long talk when they’d moved in about a week ago. They talked about their feelings and their needs and their pasts. Upon reflection, Jon supposes it was only a long talk because he’d had so much trouble getting the words out, and when he finally managed, they hadn’t been quite right.

In the end, though, they had come out the other side being… well, Jon doesn’t want to say ‘boyfriends’. Like, genuinely does not physically want to say it. Because it will make him flustered. But they’re dating. Which he will happily say with just a quirk of a shy smile.

And Martin is well aware of Jon’s orientation. Knows that Jon, personally, does not like to be touched intimately. But, well,

“I would like to touch you.” Jon had said, staring at a spot on the couch. “I mean, not right now, and only if you want. But I’d like that.”

Martin had told him that he would be very much on board. But yes, he had joked, perhaps not right now, on Daisy’s cheap old sofa. That had made Jon bluster for a moment, indignant at being made fun of. 

And then Martin had kissed him. It was soft, and chaste, and dry. It lingered between them, and they had entwined their hands together as they sat in the quiet of the living room, loosely embracing. 

-

Jon likes how Martin kisses, he thinks often. Well, they also kiss often. Martin’s lips are plump and soft and always smooth, never chapped. They’re just as warm as the rest of him, and so is his soft nose, which bumps up against Jon’s gently. Jon rather likes it, it reminds him that he’s kissing a whole, complicated person with his own wants and desires and many moving parts. He likes to wind a hand into Martin’s thick hair, which is longer now than Jon had ever seen it before. Jon likes to run his hands over the broadness of Martin’s shoulders.

And tonight, Jon takes a new pleasure as he places a hand in the middle of Martin’s chest, and guides him gently down onto the bed.

Jon settles in Martin’s lap, making himself comfortable. Martin is already staring up at him with a kind of awe. They haven’t done anything more than kissing and… cuddling (though Jon flushes even to think the word), and the spark of interest in Martin’s eyes is brand new to Jon. He wants to drink in it for as long as he can.

Martin lies back against the pillows as Jon hovers over him. Martin is a good head taller than Jon when they stand, and they both seem to be enjoying the novelty of Jon looming. Martin, spread out on the sheets beneath him, looks like a work of art. His hair is haloed around him, highlighting the flush that’s beginning to take his cheeks. It only makes his freckles stand out stronger. There’s an extra softness to Martin, here, under the dim light of the bedside lamp.

“You’re breathtaking” Jon speaks into the quiet of the night.

“Jon…” Martin mutters, clearly embarrassed. He tries to turn his head away under Jon’s intense gaze, but Jon sweeps down to kiss him first. 

It’s a deeper, hungrier kiss than any they’ve ever shared, and Jon uses his new height advantage to angle Martin however he wants him. Moves him just so, and Jon can run his tongue over Martin’s teeth. He earns a full-body shiver from beneath him for his efforts.

Jon’s hands come to rest on the front of Martin’s shirt, a colourful, threadbare button-up. He rubs his palms there for a long moment, feeling the warmth seep through the soft, thin fabric. He hums a little into Martin’s mouth, and the sound he gets in return is a lot closer to a moan. 

He undoes the first few buttons before he’s distracted by a smattering of chest hair, which he feels immediately compelled to run his fingers through. He scratches the skin underneath with his short nails, and Martin huffs a gasp against his lips. Jon pushes more of the fabric out of the way as he continues to lavish affection and light scratches down Martin’s front, until the hits the point where he’d stopped unbuttoning the shirt with a small noise of frustration. Jon pulls back from the kiss and pulls Martin so he’s sitting upright enough to work the rest of his shirt off. Jon throws off his own woolen sweater as an afterthought.

The touch of soft, warm skin on skin between them is well worth the effort, and Jon finds that he’s the one moaning this time as they push themselves up against each other. Jon dives in to suck a mark into Martin’s throat, right under his jawline where he’ll be unable to hide it. If Martin is upset about this fact, he doesn’t show it. Instead he begins to squirm underneath Jon, his big hands coming to rest, hesitantly, on Jon’s hips.

Jon kisses his way down Martin’s neck, and continues until he pauses to nip sharply at the skin stretched taught over one of his collarbones. This gets him nearly bucked off Martin’s lap for his trouble.

“Down, boy.” Jon says, dragging his hands down to press firmly against Martin’s hips. He meant it mostly as a joke, but Martin lets out a small whine into the air above him. So Jon files that away for later.

One of Jon’s hands shifts a little, and returns to patting and scratching through Martin’s body hair, this time in the thicket just above his waistband. Jon looks up at Martin for confirmation that he may continue, and finds it in the hurried nod that Martin gives him, lip bitten, cheeks ruddy.

Jon trails the hand downwards and begins to stroke the bulge tenting Martin’s pants, firmly enough to be felt through the rough denim. Martin’s head hits the pillow with an audible  _ thump _ , and he lets out a long, shaky breath as he struggles to keep his hips still under Jon’s teasing ministrations.

Jon licks his lips in anticipation, and Martin must see it because the warmth of him twitches under Jon’s fingers.

Jon’s free hand stumbles for a moment as it works to undo Martin’s fly, the button slipping between his eager fingers. But when he pops it open, he makes eye contact with Martin as the slow scrape of zipper teeth fill the air, almost muffled by Martin’s heavy breaths.

Jon hops off Martin’s lap for a moment, allowing him to kick off his trousers and pants as Jon grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.

“W-where did that come from?” Martin sounds just a little overwhelmed.

“I ducked into the grocery store the other day while you were looking at blankets.”

“You bought lube from the sweet old lady who runs the till?” Martin’s eyes are wide, as though he has no idea how Jon could do it without being embarrassed enough to die where he stood.

“Yes, she definitely thinks we’re married by the way.” Jon mumbled, climbing back on top of Martin, speaking into the soft skin at the base of his neck. “She winked at me and told my I have a lovely husband. I told her she was right.”

“Jon!’ Martin smacked him lightly on his bare chest. “The whole town will think we’re married now!”

Jon paused for a moment to think about that.

“We may be on the run and unable to process anything legally,” Jon speaks, still nuzzling at the marks he’d left on Martin’s neck. “But if you can tell me you love me while we stand in a lonely hellscape, and then again when you hold my hand under the stars of a countryside-”

Jon pulls back to look into Martin’s wide eyes.

“Then I’m not sure how much more married we can get.”

Martin’s eyes tear up for a quick moment before he launches himself up off the bed and holds Jon tightly in his arms. Wrapped in the warm embrace of Martin’s arms, pressed up against him, skin on skin once more, Jon can feel Martin’s thundering heartbeat just as clearly as he can hear the quick sniffle from where Martin’s face is pressed against his ear.

“We’ve only been dating a week,” Martin says, and Jon can hear the smile in his voice, and he can feel the way Martin brings a hand up to rub the tears from his eyes. “And you’re too embarrassed to call me your boyfriend.”

Jon pulls back, just a little, so that Martin can see the indignant face he’s making. Martin laughs at it, just a little giddy.

“That’s because it makes me sound like a teenage girl.” He presses their foreheads together. “But I would happily call you my husband.”

Jon is expecting it this time, when Martin clasps him close, but he’s not expecting Martin to drag him down onto the bed with him. Martin displaces Jon from his lap and lies them both down on top of the mass of blankets that constitute their bed, arms tight around Jon’s middle. Martin buries his face in Jon’s chest and runs a warm, broad hand up and down his back. Jon can hear Martin continuing to sniffle against the bare skin of his clavicle, and runs both of his hands through Martin’s hair slowly. 

Jon thinks, as he and his… partner, lie there in the dim light, patting each other with a soft reverence, wordlessly listening to the other’s breathing, that he has never felt so safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! They bone in this one!

When they wake in the morning, they’re chilled, just a little. They’d slept on top of the blankets in various states of undress, and even the warmth radiating between them wasn’t quite enough. So in the sleepy light of the barest dawn, Jon mumbles an apology as he wakes Martin enough to negotiate the both of them under the blankets. Jon manages to wiggle his own trousers off and throw them to the side of the bed, much more comfortable sleeping in just his boxer briefs.

He sinks back into Martin’s hold under the warmth of the blankets, and lets out a quiet sigh of contentment. Martin sighs back and shuffles their bodies just a little, pressing their hips together in the process.

Jon can feel that Martin is hard against his thigh- to be blamed on the early morning, Jon’s sure. But still he shifts himself just a little, rubbing his thigh against Martin in one, long, movement.

Martin, definitely waking up at this point, just draws him closer and moans low against his ear. Jon moves again and licks his lips when he feels Martin rutting back against him, his hips pushing firmly against Jon’s leg as he grows more and more coherent under the dawn light.

“Jon,” Is what Martin says, muffled by Jon’s shoulder and a lingering sleep. “Feels good.”

It’s all Jon needs to hear and he sneaks a quick hand down between them to grab lightly at Martin’s exposed cock. Martin gives a sharp exhale against his ear, and Jon takes it as a good sign, and grasps him more firmly in his hand.

Jon looks around for a quick moment and spots the lube where it fell off the bed, just short of arm’s reach. So he pushes Martin flat against the bed with a long, lazy kiss, before he ducks away for a moment to grab it.

Martin looks soft where he’s spread out on his back in the hazy light. Jon takes a moment to cup his soft cheeks in both hands, and hold him gently while Jon kisses him, slowly but deeply, on the lips. Martin tastes like sleep, but not intolerably, and Jon hums against his lips as he sits up to straddle one of Martin’s bare thighs.

The thing is, Jon doesn’t have a lot of experience with touching somebody else, let alone someone with Martin’s particular equipment. So Jon had done what he did best: research.

He had felt ridiculous, typing “handjob tips” into google.

He feels ridiculous now, thinking back on it. But,  _ well _ … he did learn a few things.

Jon clicks the cap of the lube open and pours a generous amount in his hands. Martin watches him with a reverence made dreamy with sleepiness as Jon discards the bottle and rubs his hands together to warm them.

“Is this ok?” Jon speaks into the quiet of their bedroom.

“Yeah.” Martin says, softly but firmly.

So Jon takes him into his hands, stroking slowly over the firm skin to spread the lube up and down Martin’s shaft. He directs a fingertip to the very head and runs it gently over the sensitive skin, watching wraptly as the lube mingles with the budding precum. Martin makes a noise like he’s been wounded and Jon can’t help but feel his pride swelling.

Jon takes a moment to think back on the things that google had taught him, and he makes a tight ring with his finger and thumb. He runs the ring over the head of Martin’s cock, pushing him through the gap between his fingers, hugging the hot skin tightly. Martin moans and shifts his hips just a little, pinned beneath Jon’s weight, and Jon takes it as a good sign and repeats the motions.

Jon presses both of his palms against Martin, making a tight, wet channel between his hands which he pumps up and down over his cock. Martin’s legs spasm with the first movement, and continue to shake as Jon watches him fuck into the warmth of his grip.

“God, Jon,” Martin’s voice is hoarse, thought Jon’s not sure if it’s from sleep or pleasure. “What are you  _ doing _ to me?”

“Well, the instructional video called this move ‘the sausage wallet’.”

Martin was quiet for a long moment before his body started trembling underneath Jon again, though this time he could tell it was with laughter. Martin started wheezing quietly before his laughter broke through the quiet air of hushed moans with a lovely sharpness.

Jon hasn’t heard Martin laugh out loud enough times. He’s not sure he could ever hear it enough times.

“Jon,” Martin can barely speak between giggles, hands pressed to his forehead to try and calm himself down. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Jon can’t help but smile under the force of Martin’s grin.

“And don’t think it escaped my notice that you watched  _ instructional videos _ on how to touch me.”

“Oh,” Jon is suddenly sheepish. “I just wanted to do it right.”

“Well I suppose I can’t argue with the results” Martin is beginning to flush once again, and Jon takes this opportunity to lean forward and kiss him slowly, hands once again finding the length of him where it’s pressed between them.

Forgoing anything fancy this time, Jon simply strokes along the length with one hand, twisting as he reaches the head, and reaching back to gently massage at Martin’s balls with the other.

“Yeah,” Martin says, suddenly very breathless, against Jon’s lips. “Those are the result I’m talking about.”

Jon slides his hand back and presses firmly against the skin behind Martin’s balls, and the man beneath him arcs upwards like a man possessed. Filthy noises are constantly spilling from his sweet lips, and Jon doesn’t dare to slow the motion of his hand for even a moment.

Jon knows that Martin is close when he clutches to Jon’s shoulders firmly, his whole body shaking with the visible effort of not bucking up and throwing Jon off his lap. So Jon doubles his efforts, speeding up the motion of the hand on Martin’s cock. The other one massages firmly at the perineum with nimble fingertips, while he allows his thumb to rub, ever so teasingly, over the rim of Martin’s hole.

It’s that motion that pitches Martin over the edge.

Jon watches as he tips his head back into the pillows, gorgeous mouth wrapping itself wide open to fit around a sonorous moan that fills the room like music. His eyes are screwed shut, and his forehead is creased where Jon can see it poking out from under his hair. Martin’s release hits his own chest, and suddenly Jon feels hot with the impulse to lick it up, but he focuses on continuing his slowed movements to ride Martin through the waves of aftershocks.

Martin barely lets out a whimper before Jon knows to stop, and he reaches to grab a box of tissues from the bedside table for Martin’s chest and his own lube-covered hands. Martin is definitely going to need a shower sooner rather than later, however.

But for the moment, Jon deposits himself on the bed alongside Martin, cosying up against his hot, broad chest, and enjoying the steady breathing and the soft hums that grow in Martin’s throat almost like purrs.

Jon kisses at Martin’s shoulder in an attempt to keep him awake; they can’t fall asleep without showering or else they’ll make a real mess of the sheets. But Martin just smiles and wraps him back up in that tight hug that always relaxes the nervous tension in Jon’s gut. He can feel himself drifting off to sleep too, and finds himself thinking that having to do some laundry probably wouldn’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u ily

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's little romantic speech was HEAVILY influenced by [this post here](https://maybecowboycore.tumblr.com/post/189537366340/the-preacher-may-never-marry-us-and-my-mama-may) because I cannot stop thinking about it!!


End file.
